Diane Michelle
Diane Michelle is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Dr. Fondfeelings *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Candace *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009) - Cosmic Mom (ep38) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999) - Daisy Duck (eps8-10) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Jane (ep15), Orbity (ep15) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2005) - Blanche Duboise (ep23), Courtney (ep7), Nurse (ep15), Veronica West (ep17) *Invader Zim (2001) - Avon Lady (ep3), Earth Mother (ep3), Mrs. Slunchy (ep3) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Mousey Galore (ep62) *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1998-2000) - Lashina *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Daisy Duck *Son of Batman (2014) - Francine *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Daisy Duck 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Bikini Babe, Mrs. Lowenbrau 'Movies' *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Lady Tourist Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Sanae Araki, Kiosk Saleswoman (ep5), Train Station Announcement (ep5), Wife (eps5-6) *Shin chan (2003) - Shin Chan *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - The Weather Lady 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Eve 'Movies - Dubbing' *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Rita *Kiki's Delivery Service (1990) - Ket's Mother, Ms. Dora *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Crowley Hamon *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Crowley Hamon, Federation Officer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Tiger *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1999) - Chihiro Kawai (Singing Voice; ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Mickey's Comedy for Kids (1999) - Daisy Duck 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Daisy Duck *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Daisy Duck *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Daisy Duck 'Movies' *Ringmaster (1998) - Additional Voices 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Daisy Duck *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Daisy Duck Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Forest (2004) - Lila *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Tanya Adams *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Lena Rosewyn *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Executive Council *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (1999) - Additional Voices *Kinetica (2001) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Citizen, Destiny Ascension Commander, Dr. Warren, Mira *Minority Report: Everybody Runs (2002) - Iris Hineman, Additional Voices *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Budar *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Secret Agent Barbie (2001) - Dr. Javier & Camille, Mrs. Tanaka *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Depa Billaba, Republic Medic, Zam Wesell *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - May Parker *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Red Ninja: End of Honor (2005) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Daisy Duck Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. *Diane Michelle is an expert in dialects and celebrity impersonations and is also a fine painter, an accomplished guitarist, and a highly experienced voice teacher. Category:American Voice Actors